


there's a room where the light won't find you

by veel



Series: rory's umbrella academy oneshots!!! [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Hargreeves, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Confused Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves has ADHD, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, It's also unedited, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Let Number Five | The Boy Say Fuck, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, No Incest, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Soft Ben Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Number Five | The Boy, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Trick or Treating, allison's 31, au where they don't have powers, but they're still adopted, diego n vanya are 29, five is still thirteen dsfkljdfskj, happy birthday hargreeves kids!!!, i finished at ten pm because i wanted to finish before october second, i lost motivation for that at the moment, i'll be back to writin it soon, if you see anything wrong point it out in the comments, ignore my text fic, klaus n ben are 34, luther's 30, n i rushed, this is so bad KLJFDSJKL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: holding hands while the walls come tumbling down
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: rory's umbrella academy oneshots!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897294
Kudos: 35





	there's a room where the light won't find you

"i look stupid."

"luther! it fits you so well!" klaus beamed at his bigger brother. luther stood in the doorway to klaus' room, showing his older brother his costume. why were they in costumes? because this would be their first year trick-or-treating. their dad had died earlier that year, so the siblings thought it was about time to start doing the things _they_ wanted to. "you look amazing as shrek!"

"and you are?"

klaus scoffed, offended. "excuse moi? i'm tony stark! y'know, iron man?" luther was lost, but gave a thumbs up anyway. "can't believe you don't know who tony stark is..."

"tony hawk? the skater?"

"no, tony stark! iron man! from the movies!"

"idiots..." klaus jumped at the voice behind him. he turned around and stared at the small boy reading a newspaper. he was on klaus' bed, sitting cross-legged. "this is pointless, as is trick-or-treating." klaus snorted.

"bold words comin' from a boy in an albert einstein costume!" five turned angry quickly.

"i'm doc brown from back to the future! you of all people should know this." five crossed his arms. klaus shrugged and leaned against luther. "besides, this is still st-"

"guys!" bounding down the hallway with diego's wrist seized was... ben? "we finished our costumes!" ben dragged diego into klaus' room. he looked from the three boys back to diego. "look!"

"bill and ted," five paused for a moment, "it fits." diego frowned, but ben didn't care enough to pay attention. he disregarded five's comment and turned to luther.

"shrek! i can't believe you went through with it!"

luther shifted. he felt uncomfortable with so many people staring at him. he shuffled slightly behind klaus, although he couldn't hide behind klaus' scrawny figure.

"and five, are you ei-"

"if you ask if i'm einstein i will murder you."

"point taken." ben turned away and whispered something to diego. "he's a little einstein."

"he's going on a trip in his favorite rocket ship," diego began to sing quietly. ben almost snorted.

"soaring through the sky," ben continued a bit louder.

"little einstein!" the practically yelled. klaus snorted and fell into a fit of laughter. diego put his hand on ben's shoulder and bent over, laughing. ben stood, wheezing, while luther lunged at five. five struggled against luther pulling him away from their brothers.

everyone must've been shouting. vanya made out an _i'll fucking kill you, don't test me!_ followed with an _i'd like to see you try, little man!_ wait, was that five and klaus? vanya sighed and turned to allison. they sat in the living room. vanya made them some green tea to wait for the boys.

"boys." allison rolled her eyes and offered vanya a small smile, which vanya gracefully returned.

"thank you again for dressing up with me. i think i might've just gone as myself if you hadn't agreed to do this."

"hey, claire loves the costumes. and i'd do anything for you, sis." allison placed a comforting hand on vanya's knee, as she sensed vanya was getting a bit nervous about the racket in klaus' room.

so maybe claire had suggested that vanya and allison go as woody and jessie respectively. maybe vanya had at first said no, but the look on claire's face was irresistible. maybe the sisters made a good woody and jessie.

allison stood up. as soon as she did, five was thrown out of klaus' room. he hit the wall outside of it. neither sister could see it, but they heard it loud and clear. they rushed up the stairs to find five scrambling to his feet and clutching his side.

"you son of a bitch!" five cried as he tried to run back in the room only for allison to pull him back. vanya got closer to the feral teenager. she needed him to calm down. she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"up for round two, shortie?" klaus snarled playfully. his sneer had no hint of malice in it, but five seemed absolutely livid. if allison hadn't restrained him, he might've murdered klaus. ben and diego stood on either side of klaus. they were slightly taunting five. luther was on the floor, knocked out. vanya gasped once she noticed him though she said nothing. she had bigger priorities.

"fivey." vanya's voice was soft but firm. "calm down. i'm sure whatever it was they said or did, they'll apologize." she turned around and glared at the three boys. allison stared at the boys as well, which intimidated them more than vanya. "right guys?" diego sighed.

"this is a bit immature," ben conceded after a beat of silence. klaus chuckled.

"he's right. sorry fivey, i didn't mean to hurt ya'." he walked over to five and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. five huffed, but he secretly enjoyed it. five like physical contact. he was only too afraid to ask for it. after all, he'd grown up _alone_ with reginald hargreeves. his siblings had each other. it wasn't like five could trust anyone. hell, he barely trusted himself. 

"i'm sorry," diego mumbled. allison eyed him.

"what was that?"

"i'm sorry!" he repeated louder with less sincerity. allison smiled, satisfied. she let go of five's arms. vanya had woken up luther in the time it took the boys to apologize. "aren't you gonna say anything?"

five thought for a moment. "no." diego's eyebrows furrowed.

"you bastard-"

"it's time to trick-or-treat, let's go already." five had a hint of excitement in his eyes. he limped down the stairs, his siblings following.

maybe halloween wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> you know i had to do somethin for their birthday dsfkjlsdfkjl
> 
> comments n kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> chapter two will be up by halloween!! stay tuned until then!!


End file.
